


Nate and Ray's Day Off

by TigStripe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, love and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Things get hot and heavy during some downtime on the Waverider.





	Nate and Ray's Day Off

The screen flashed and the air was filled with the electronic sounds of fake guns and bombs as two men sat next to each other on the floor, controllers in hand, jerking back and forth as only people playing video games do. Nate's character died onscreen, issuing a heartbreaking cry as he rocked back onto the flat of his back.

“You got me,” he admitted, staring up at the ceiling of his quarters.

“I did. And I do.” Ray leaned over Nate and lowered his head. Their lips met momentarily, but before Ray could pull away, Nate pulled his head back down into a longer, deeper kiss. When he was finally allowed to sit up, Ray was smiling.

“I'm liking Zari's game more and more,” Nate mused, moving to prop himself up by his elbows. “Especially if that happens every time I die.”

“The point is not to die,” Ray laughed.

“Not if _that_ happens.”

Nate sat straight up, his eyes locked on Ray's face as the other man moved to turn off the video game. An almost imperceptible smile tugged at Nate's mouth.

Ray stopped, realizing Nate hadn't moved. Looking over at him, he asked, “Everything okay?”

Nate's smile spread a little. “Perfect.”

The room lit up with Ray's smile.

Nate made his way to his feet, his hands at his sides. He waited for Ray to stand up, then grabbed the man by his hips and pulled him close. Their faces were inches apart, Ray's large, dark eyes staring straight into Nate's own. Nate smirked and reached up to kiss Ray on the tip of the nose.

“I love you, Ray Palmer.”

Ray's smile spread. “And I love you, Nate Heywood.”

Nate's hands roamed from Ray's hips onto his sizeable, well-built ass. He squeezed, feeling the firm flesh beneath his clothes, making quiet noises of approval as he did. Ray's hands found their way to the small of Nate's back and along his sides, taking in the more blocky, bulging nature of Nate's musculature. Ray leaned in and took Nate's mouth with his own, their hands actively taking in each curve and muscular bump. Nate pushed his hips forward, grinding his crotch into Ray's.

Without breaking their liplock, Nate tugged at Ray's shirt tucked into his waistband, pulling it up and roaming his hands over the man's impressive midsection. His hands meandered up, feeling the mounds of muscle that Ray called his chest – Nate had always loved Ray's upper body; built, but not uncomfortably hardened. He tweaked the man's nipples under his shirt, issuing moans from Ray. In response, one of Ray's hands rounded on Nate's waist and massaged him through the fabric of his pants. Nate's head went foggy, and he himself moaned.

They broke their kiss long enough for Nate to pull Ray's shirt over his head. Ray's own hands undid Nate's belt and deftly pulled it off. Without looking, Nate's pants button was undone in a moment, and the man soon felt the cool air of his quarters on his bare legs. He moved backwards, his hands still wrapped around Ray's upper body as they moved toward the bed.

Nate, still clad in his boxerbriefs, moved onto the bed, lying on his back with his upper body propped up on the headboard. He spread his legs, proudly displaying his still-clothed equipment. He winked at Ray, who stood over the bed, eyeing Nate as a lion would its prey. Ray shucked his pants and descended to the bed, climbing over Nate's form to continue their prematurely broken kiss.

Nate closed his legs on Ray's body as they embraced, feeling Ray's considerable manhood grinding against his thigh. Ray shuddered. Nate reached down and grabbed Ray's hand, placing it on his underwear, leading it into a slow rubbing of his own length. He moaned into Ray's mouth, pushing the man's hand into him harder. Ray responded by tightening his grip, and Nate gasped.

“Careful, banana hands,” Nate whispered with a coy grin. He looked down and took the waistband of his underwear and almost expertly removed them in one swift motion, revealing his excitement in all its glory. Ray's hand found it immediately, clasping it gently, but firm. He moved his hand up and down Nate's length, covering every inch. Nate moaned, probably a little louder than he expected, but he didn't say to stop.

Ray moved his head to Nate's neck, then his collar bone, delivering soft kisses on the hard curves of the man's built body. As Ray's head moved further down his body, Nate felt his cock throbbing in the other man's grasp. In a few moments, Nate felt the warmth of Ray's mouth on him, the man's tongue dancing around his cock head as his head bobbed up and down in increasing tempo. Waves of pleasure coursed through Nate's body, and he actively had to suppress the urge to steel up.

“I know I say this every time,” Nate panted through his moans, “but you're _really_ good at that.”

Nate felt Ray laugh without taking his mouth off of him, but the man didn't slow for even a moment. Using his free hand, Ray gripped the exposed part of Nate's length, moving in tandem with his mouth. Nate felt every inch of his cock constantly against either grip or lip, his own moans unintentionally getting louder.

“Ray, slow down,” Nate urged. “It's too good.”

Ray pulled back a little, slowing his movements and returning to teasing with the tip of his tongue. With each flick, Nate shuddered. When did Ray have time to learn how to do this?

At long last, Ray pulled off of Nate's length and gave him a smirky grin. Nate's heart almost seized at the sight. Ray reached down and shirked his own briefs. Nate's eyes followed Ray's hands, stopping at the large cock now dangling up against his legs. Ray leaned back, pushing his hips forward a little as he sat on his heels, his manhood on (well-earned) proud display.

“My favorite part,” Nate said with a wink and a grin. He leaned forward and kissed Ray's member up and down, his hand firmly gripping the other man's balls. He heard Ray moan up above, and felt the man's hands run over his back as he toyed with his cock. Nate pulled back and faced his quarry head on. He slipped Ray's head into his mouth, running his tongue along the rim of the head. Immediately, he heard Ray gasp and moan, and felt nails dig into his back.

Ray threw his head back, his eyes closed. His hips started moving back and forth. Nate felt Ray leaning more on him now as he picked up the pace, and soon, Ray was slamming his nuts into Nate's chin. Nate struggled to open his throat, Ray slamming his cock into the back of his mouth repeatedly. He coughed a couple of times, but soon the action smoothed out. After a short while, Ray slowed down, regaining control. He pulled out of Nate's mouth, his eyes wide.

“You okay?” he asked. “Got a little lost there.”

Nate dismissed the question with a scoff. “I'm great. Didn't know I could deepthroat like that, but it's cool.”

Ray leaned in and kissed Nate on the forehead, then the lips. “Glad to hear it. I know I'm not...small. Didn't want to hurt you.”

Nate grinned. “Nah, it's fine. Now.” He gave Ray a quick kiss. “Let's really have some fun.”

Ray got off the bed as Nate flipped himself over, his legs up in the air. Ray returned after a moment, his cock dutifully wrapped and lubed up. He reached up into Nate with a few slicked fingers, issuing another soft moan from Nate.

“Hurry,” Nate moaned.

Ray chuckled. “Someone's in a rush.”

“Shut up and stick it in,” Nate urged as he pulled his legs up higher and wider.

Ray slid between Nate's legs and pointed himself the way in. Nate gasped as Ray entered him slowly, then moaned as he pulled out the first time. Ray's rhythm slowly picked up, and Nate soon found himself moaning with each thrust. His hands found the bedsheet below and grabbed it for support as Ray thrust harder and further in. Nate's back arched a little more with each wave of pleasure.

“Ray.” The single word was a whispered moan at first, followed by, “Yeah. Give it to me, Ray.” Nate's voice escalated until he thrust a fist in his own mouth, muffling the mixed moans of pain and pleasure as Ray continued to pick up the pace. The bed coils squeaked and the mattress shifted in its metal brace against the wall. Ray was panting as Nate watched his muscular upper body flexing with each thrust. Nate felt his own hard cock slapping his abs with each thrust, could feel the muscles in his chest bouncing with each movement. Ray was really giving it to him this time. Nate wasn't going to complain.

“Ah. Ah. Ray,” Nate moaned. He laughed a little at the sheer power Ray was using.

Ray pulled out and tapped Nate on the side. Nate turned over onto his knees, presenting himself. Ray slowly reinserted and soon the rhythm picked up again.

“Ah!” Nate buried his face into his mattress, his hands gripping the bedsheet in ecstacy as Ray's formidable size and reoriented curve slammed past his prostate. Each thrust felt new. Different. Better than the one before it.

Ray's panting turned into grunts, his body glistening with sweat from exertion. His hands were firmly placed on Nate's waist and ass, gripping the hard flesh underneath.

Nate felt a sharp sting as Ray slapped one of his ass cheeks. Nate moaned louder into his mattress. Another slap. A louder moan.

“I'm...” Ray grunted as he continued to thrust. “I'm getting close.”

“Keep going,” Nate pleaded as he pushed back against Ray. Their combined effort almost hurt, but felt incredible.

Ray continued as long as he could, but soon he started to slow down. “Nate. I'm gonna cum,” he urged. He pulled out and ripped the condom off of his cock. Nate had returned to lying on his back, his own hard cock pointing straight up his abs. Ray pointed his cock at the other man's torso, his hands vigorously pumping its shaft together. Nate watched in anticipation as Ray's face contorted and turned red. He dropped his jaw and moaned as he exploded onto Nate's body, spattering it with several ropes. Nate moaned, his hand on his own cock.

Ray leaned down and took control of Nate's cock as he pulled him into a long, deep kiss. Nate moaned as Ray's hand went up and down his length, until he pulled away just long enough to say, “I'm coming.”

They leaned back into the kiss as Ray felt the hot juice explode onto his chest and abs with considerable force. Nate's body tensed with each release, and their kiss was interrupted by several gasps. Nate kept coming for several seconds, more than doubling what Ray had done to him. Ray had the size, but Nate had the spunk. Ray looked down at them, a hot, sticky mess, cum dripping from one heroic frame to the other. He laughed.

“We made a mess,” he observed with a cocky grin.

“At least you blocked it this time,” Nate whispered with a smirk of his own. “I really didn't want to have to scrub the walls again.”

Ray gave him another quick kiss before standing up and grabbing a discarded towel on the floor. “Jeez. Pent up, were we? I look like I got dipped in icing.”

Nate chuckled. “I guess I was.” He scooted to the end of the bed and reached out to grab Ray by the hips. He pulled him into him, nuzzling Ray's side with his stubbled face. “But maybe it was just that good.”

“You flatter me,” Ray answered. “C'mon. Let's get cleaned up. I think Sara wanted us to stop by the bridge later.”

Nate toweled himself off and stood up. He reached up and booped Ray on the nose, a smile on each of their faces.

“Think the others will mind if we take the shower for a bit?” Nate asked as he kissed Ray on the neck.

“I sure hope not.”

“Let me rephrase that: let's take the shower for a bit.”

“Mm.” He gave Nate a slow, lingering kiss. “I guess they'll just have to deal with it.”

Nate chuckled. “I love you, Ray Palmer.”

“And I love you, Nate Heywood.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't written PWP in AGES. Hell, I haven't written NSFW in ages.)
> 
> I hope this wasn't too meticulous. I just wrote what I saw in my head.
> 
> I imagine this scene is followed by Mick or Zari getting overly upset at the two of them hogging the bathroom to have sex in the shower.


End file.
